Back To The Future On A Cheetah
by Vroom Vroom
Summary: if you read this you'll be all like. why did i read that?
1. chapter 1: chapter 1

**_Back To the Future On A Cheetah!_**

"Oh my god!" Marty screamed, "Where going to fast!".

"Yes we are!" Doc screamed back, "Very observant!"

"Why are we riding on a cheetah again?" Marty asked.

"Because I'm a crazy old scientist!" the doc replied.

"Oh dear" Marty replied.

"Hurry up you slow cheetah!" Doc yelled. The cheetah sped up to 88 miles an hour,

"Hold on tight", doc said as the cheetah approached 88 miles an hour. Then, with a burst of light the cheetah, the doc, and Marty disappeared into oblivion.

Seconds later the cheetah, along with the passengers appeared in a different time. The future!

Marty and the doc looked around, they where surrounded by apes! Apes had taken over the planet! A group of apes advanced towards Marty and the doc, and the cheetah. "Who goes there?" one of them said, and then pointed a spear at Marty.

"It is I, the great Marty" Marty replied.

"Then we must kung-fu fight" an ape said back. Marty went and punched the ape in the face, only to be kicked in the shin.

"Get em' cheetah!" Marty yelled, and pointed at the apes.

The cheetah let out a horrific roar and ran towards the apes. Unfortunately, while the cheetah was running, he got to the speed of 88 miles an hour. He disappeared into the further future.

"Ah crap" Marty moaned.

Then the apes got closer, they where about to kill Marty and the doc when… The cheetah came out of a blast of light. The cheetah was in full amour, and was armed with a gun, "I come from the future" the cheetah said, "Cheetahs rule the earth in the future, and I've come to save my friends!"

The cheetah shot all of the apes in the chest and saved Marty and the doc.

"Good thing I saved you", the cheetah started, "you started to look like some sort of chicken".

"No body calls me chicken!" Marty yelled, and then Marty pounced on the cheetah and punched him in the face. The cheetah lay on the ground, unconscious.

"Now that's what I call 'going apes'" the doc said, followed by a laugh. Then Marty joined in with the laugh, and the cheetah woke up and started to laugh, and some monkeys came and started to laugh.

The End.....?


	2. chapter 2: again

**_Back To the Future on a Cheetah...Again!_**

**_(Only This Time its Personal)_**

Marty and the doc where sitting around at home, they where really bored. It seemed like there was nothing to do since there last adventure, when they went forward in time.

"I just got a brilliant idea!" the doc shouted.

"What is it doc?" Marty asked.

The doc ran over to the closet, grabbed a vacuum, and threw it against the wall. The vacuum went right through, leaving a huge hole in the wall. Marty stared blankly at the doc.

"Why did you do that?" Marty asked, as if the doc was an idiot.

"I just want attention!" The doc yelled, then marched into another room and slammed the door.

"Hey doc", Marty yelled through the door, "I just thought of a way to brake our boredom".

"Great Scott!" The doc yelled, "That's a brilliant idea".

"But I didn't say anything yet" Marty replied.

"I assumed you where going to say, 'let's go to the past'" the doc said. Then the doc jumped on the cheetah and pulled Marty up with him, "Maybe if the cheetah runs backwards we can go back in time!" the doc exclaimed.

"I was just going to say, let's go fishing" Marty replied.

"The fish can wait, the past may never come again!" the doc said, then whipped the cheetah; the cheetah ran backwards out of the room. The cheetah ran backwards all the way down the street, then when he got to 88 miles an hour…..BANG. He disappeared into the past.

Seconds later, the doc, Marty, and the cheetah reappeared in the past. It was the year 10,000 BC, and dinosaurs ruled the planet.

A tyrannosaurus came out of nowhere and ate the cheetah. "How will we get home now?" Marty asked, and then started to run from the bloodthirsty dinosaur.

"We'll dig our way out!" The doc said, and then continued to run.

"How can we dig to the future?" Marty asked curiously.

"We cant, that's a preposterous idea!" the doc yelled, and then mumbled to himself, "Dig to the future, what an idiot". "Obviously this is how we get home…" the doc started, then ran into a cave, so the t-rex couldn't eat him. Marty followed.

"Well…how do we get home?" Marty asked.

"Like this…" the doc said, and then sat down with a concentrated look on his face.

"What are you doing?" Marty asked.

"I'm waiting" the doc replied.

"For what?" Marty questioned.

"For the future!" the doc screamed.

"I've got it!" Marty yelled, and then signaled for the doc to come over.

"What is it my boy?" the doc asked.

"What if we can get on that? Will it be fast enough?" Marty asked, pointing to something in the sky.

"Great Scott! Do you know what that is Marty?" the doc asked.

"No, what is it?" Marty asked.

"It's the meteor that killed all the dinosaurs!" the doc screamed.

"So…" Marty stated.

"So it will work nicely, lets get on it!" Marty and the doc ran beneath the meteor, they still had a good few minutes before it hit. The doc ran over to the bush, and pulled out a kangaroo. "Get in Marty!" the doc yelled, holding open the kangaroo's pouch.

"What about you?" Marty asked.

"I'll be ok, just go!" the doc yelled.

"But you'll die!" Marty replied.

"Your right" the doc said, the pushed Marty away. The doc got in the pouch of the kangaroo, and told the kangaroo to jump. Surly enough, the kangaroo jumped a few hundred feet, and on top of the meteor.

The doc road the meteor until it got to 88 miles an hour, then he disappeared into the future. And Marty probably died, but who cares.

The End…?


	3. chapter 3: third times the charm

**_Back To the Future on a Cheetah…Yet Again _**

**_(Third Times the Charm!) _**

The doc was working on a scientific experiment when Marty walked through the door.

"I thought I left you in prehistoric times" the doc stated.

"You did" Marty replied.

"Then how are you here right now?" the doc asked.

"I won the lottery" Marty remarked.

"Makes sense" the doc replied.

"Yep…so what are you working on?" Marty questioned.

"Oh just a little… Hey! Wait a second, there's no such thing as boogie men!" the doc yelled.

"Drat, he's on to me" Marty said. Then Marty pushed a button on his wrist watch. Dozens of green aliens jumped out of the watch and ran away.

"Now that I've figured out your plan, I demand that you change my diaper!" the doc yelled.

"You don't wear a diaper" Marty replied.

"I'm insecure, and I just want attention" the doc moaned.

"Is there anything I can get you?" Marty asked, trying to help out the crazy old doc.

"You can go back in time with me, on my new time traveling cheetah" the doc said enthusiastically. Then the doc jumped on his pet cheetah, grabbed Marty and pulled him up. The doc whipped the cheetah and they sped down the road.

"Don't we have to go backwards to go back in time?" Marty asked.

"Not if I can help it!" the doc yelled. Then the doc whipped the cheetah. The cheetah went faster. And faster. Until it got to 87 miles an hour. Then the cheetah did a back flip.

With a burst of light, the cheetah, the doc, and Marty disappeared into a blinding light. Within seconds the cheetah and the passengers reappeared in the past. The year 1761, or whenever medieval times where.

"Wow, were in the year 1761, or when ever medievaltimes where!" Marty said.

"Yes, and according to this map, we just need to go one billion paces to the left, then we will find the treasure" The doc replied.

"Where did you get this information?" Marty asked.

"I drew it with some crayons" the doc replied revealing the map to Marty.

"Uh huh" Marty said.

"Quick! Let's find the treasure!" the doc yelled.

"Is this another one of your schemes to get more attention?" Marty asked.

"Which answer will get me more attention, yes or no?" the doc questioned.

"Never mind lets just find that treasure" Marty said. Then the two hero's, along with there cheetah, walked off into the uncharted medieval territory. They walked for a while, and then out of nowhere, a knight came out!

"Who goes there?" the knight asked.

"Listen man, I don't want what your selling" the doc replied.

"Are you sure? Condo's are getting quite popular" the knight said.

"Your right, I'll take seven!" the doc yelled.

"Wait a second. Messy hair. Long white robe. Obvious craziness. You must be a wizard!" The knight replied.

"You're right! There are no other options, I must be a wizard!" the doc said.

"Doc, you're not a wizard" Marty said.

"I think someone's jealous" the doc said mockingly.

"Shut-up" Marty replied. Then the doc ran over to the knight and gave him a big hug.

"Let's be friends" the doc said as he continued to give the knight a hug.

"Ok" the knight replied. Then the knight and the doc ran off into the forest, skipping, and singing. The knight and the doc skipped into the deepest part of the forest, without knowing it. And they fell into a mysterious hole! They landed on a pile of knives, fortunately the blades of the knives softened there fall.

"Where are we?" the doc asked.

"The dragon's lair!" the knight replied.

"What's the dragon's lair?" the doc asked.

"It's a place where dreams are made! And oh yeah, a dragon lives here" the knight said.

"Oh yeah" the doc replied. Then a giant dragon came out of the darkness.

"Yo man, I'm home dawg D-ragin" the dragon said, "Why you be trippen brother? You come up to my crib spectin sum drizzle drizzle, ha ha my man!"

"You're so insightful" the doc said.

"Hey man, I ought a smack you up" D-ragin said.

"Let's go, tough guy" the doc said. D-ragin blew fire at the doc and almost scorched him. "Oh dear" said the doc as he ran for his dear life.

"Stab him with something sharp!" the knight called out. The doc looked around for something sharp. All's he could see was knives on the ground, nothing sharp at all, well, except for these razor sharp knives. But the docis a slow thinker, so he reached into his pocket, hoping to find something sharp. Unfortunately he didn't, all's that was in his pocket was his useless dragon repellent spray.

"Wait a second, I can use the dragon repellent spray!" the doc yelled.The doc chucked the bottle of dragon repellent at the dragon. It would have done more damage if he would have sprayed it but,oh well.

"Hey man, that tripped me in the head, for dat, I will personally destroy your planet!" D-ragin roared.

The D-ragin snapped his fingers and the world exploded.

And with that I give you the greatest trilogy ever written!

"And I helped!" said the doc.

Sadly, this trilogy has come to an end... Or has it?


	4. chapter 4: pretty much the greatest part

**Back To The Future on a Cheetah**

**Part 4: Pretty Much The Best Part 4 Ever!**

Oprah snapped her fingers, and the world turned back to normal.

"Well, now that the world's back to normal, what do you want to do?" Marty asked the doc.

"I want a really crappy pop band to name their band after you" the doc replied.

"Well, you're in luck. The band from the film, 'Just My Luck' is called 'McFly'." Marty said.

"Wow. Aren't they that band with down syndrome?" the doc asked.

"Yep." Marty answered.

"Cool…. Lets go to the future!" the doc suggested.

"…On a cheetah?" Marty questioned.

"You know it".

"Oh yeah. Let's go to the year 3007"

"Ok, here we go!"

Then, with several crashes into a wall, and a burst of light. Marty, the doc, and their pet cheetah were in the year 3007.

In the year 3007 everything is exactly the same as it was in 2007, only you add the word galactic to the start of everything so it sounds cooler. Oh, and the world is taken over by robots.

But one man tried to defy the robots. One man who was brave enough to stick up for the humans. One man who was destine for greatness. This one man was the only chance the humans had at survival.

But the robots quickly killed him, so that sucked.

Well, since the hero is dead, Marty decided try his hand at saving the universe.

"Quick. Onto the galactic cheetah! The robots are coming!" yelled Marty.

"No. We should stay and fight," said the doc. The doc thought he could stop the robots.

"Ok… anyone who's not an idiot get on the cheetah". Marty demanded.

Several people from the local town got onto the cheetah, but Marty kicked most of them out because they were kinda ugly. And one guy smelled really bad.

So, it was just Marty and the cheetah. Running for their lives.

"So Marty, Where are we gunna go?" the cheetah asked.

"HOLY S!!!! YOU CAN FING TALK!!!" Marty screamed.

"Not only can I talk… I can sing" the cheetah said, and then burst into a beautiful opera song. After three minutes, he finished and said, "I think I talked in the first part of this story too".

"Oh, you can talk… that probably means your gay dude, you should get that checked out." Marty said with a concerned tone.

"Blurrncally" the cheetah blurted out, and then forgot how to speak.

"Well, looks like I'll have to save the world from these robots on my own" Marty said, and then stabbed the cheetah in the face for no reason.

"Wait a minute, what ever happened to the doc? I miss the doc." Marty said sadly. "I wanna go home".

So Marty clicked his heels three times and then was killed by a robot.

Well… at least he tried his best….


End file.
